It's Hurt
by TaeKai
Summary: Publish Ulang Nopha Yeye'Cloud/Ketika semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan tak akan merubah apapun didunia ini semua masih sama hanya sedikit perbedaan yang dirasakan setelah penyesalan/Kisung/Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : It Hurts

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : KiSung KyuSung

Rating : T

Summary : Ketika semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan tak akan merubah apapun didunia ini semua masih sama hanya sedikit perbedaan yang dirasakan setelah penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan adalah awal dari semua dimana pertama dia menyebutkan namanya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Pertemuan juga yang membawa kita hanyut pada pesonanya, bagimana caranya menatap bagimana caranya tersenyum dan bagimana caranya dia menangis.

Bagaikan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta kau melupakan semuanya hanya demi dia bahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu kau lupa hanya dengan menatapnya melihatnya tersenyum.

Suatu penyesalan tak akan pernah berujung jika kau menyakitinya walau hanya segoresan sulit menyembuhkannya kau yang membuat senyumnya menghilang kau yang membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang sangat berharga baginya dan kau yang membuatnya menangis, menangis dan menangis setiap malamnya. Apa kau menyadarinya? Kau menyakitinya! Sangat menyakitinya! Tak tahukan dia adalah seseorang yang butuh kasih sayang bukan untuk dicampakkan bahkan dia tak pantas bersanding denganmu sangat tidak pantas

.

.

.

.

Suara deru motor terdengar dijalanan sayup-sayup terdengar suara penonton yang menyemangati para pembalap tersebut, walau hanya balap liar tapi jangan pernah meremehkan mereka.

Seorang namja manis tengah bermain dengan sepedanya dia bersiul riang dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sepedanya dia terus menggayuh dengan santai, malam ini dia bebas tidak ada kekangan lagi dari orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu ini.

_Lalalalalalala_

Dia terus bernyanyi dengan riang hatinya senang sampai dia mendengar suara motor dengan kencang mendekat kearahnya, dia menjadi panic dan bingung akan melakukan apa sampai motor itu didekatnya dan hampir menabraknya beruntung dengan cepat dia dapat menghindar.

"Hah.. hah.. hah…." Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dengan jelas dan tangannya mencengkram dada kuat.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_ pikir namja yang hampir menabrak namja manis tadi.

Dia berlari dari motornya, masa bodoh dengan pertandingannya toh dia sudah sering menang. Namja tampan itu berlari kearah namja manis itu yang masih setia mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"Hei, hei kau kenapa.." ujar namja tampan itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi namja manis tadi.

"Se..sesak hah.. hah..hah…." ujar namja manis itu.

"Asma, kau punya penyakit asma, mana obatmu?" tanya namja tampan itu sedikit panic.

"D..di ta..as" ujarnya terbata, namja tampan tadi langsung berlari kearah tas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, meraba lebih tepatnya mengobrak-abik isi tas tersebebut.

"Ketemu.." ujarnya langsung melesat ketempat namja manis tadi. "Ini obatnya.." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan obat. Namja manis itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar dia menyemprotkan obat yang menjadi kebutuhannya itu.

Namja tampan tadi menggendong namja manis itu ketepi dan juga menepikan sepedanya.

"Gomawo.." ujar namja manis itu lirih.

"Ya, namamu siapa?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Kim Yesung" ujarnya masih terdengar lirih.

"Yesung, Yesung, nama yang indah seindah orangnya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.." masih dengan memandang penuh arti Yesung.

"Ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi" ucapan terimakasih lagi yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Panggil aku hyung saja, kurasa kau lebih muda dariku.." ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yesung.

"Yesung, kau tak apa?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya, namja itu seperti terkejut melihat Yesung yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tak apa hyung hanya lecet sedikit.." jawab Yesung tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kau siapa?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung' tadi.

"Namaku Kyuhyun aku yang hampir menabrak Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" namja itu hendak melayangkan tinjuannya pada Kyuhyun itu tapi dicegah Yesung.

"Cukup Kibum hyung! Aku tak apa-apa jangan khawatir, ayo kita pulang" ujar Yesung menarik tangan Kibum.

"Gomawo Kyu hyung" ujar Yesung tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang hatinya merasakan debaran yang sangat kuat apakah mungkin dia jatuh cinta? Ya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ya! Kyu kenapa kau senyam-semyum seperti itu, kau sangat menyeramkan" ucap seseorang dengan memandang Kyuhyun horror, dan lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas lagi yang menurutnya tampan tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang melihatnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau kemana? Ku cari-cari ehh, ternyata disini. Pertandingan kali ini kau kalah, bahkan kau tak sampai finis malah duduk disini dengan tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu" namja tadi masih terheran-heran melihat senyum diwajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan malaikat, dia sangat cantik.." ujar Kyuhyun masih didunia khayalannya jangan lupakan senyumannya membuat Donghae –namja tadi- merinding hebat.

"Kyu jangan menakutiku, kurasa tadi malaikat pencabut evil mu, ya setidaknya kau ada perubahan bahkan kau memanggilku hyung. Tidak seperti biasanya.." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akhirnya dia mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat indah. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah, rambutnya hitam lekat, pinggangnya ramping tubuhnya juga mungil, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita pada Donghae mengenai malaikatnya itu.

"Lalu?" Donghae bertanya jengah.

"Lalu? Lalu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Hah, gara-gara jatuh cinta otak jeniusmu kurasa mulai memudar. Lalu apa kau sudah tahu namanya?" Donghae memutar matanya.

"Kim Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kim Yesung, Yesung, Yesung. Hai sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud.." Donghae tersenyum misterius.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Ya, dia anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, dia punya hyung bernama Kim Kibum yang sangat over padanya lalu dia juga terserang asma dia jug.." belum sempat Donghae bercerita perkataanya diputus oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan melirik Donghae tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia kan sepupunya Hyukkie.." jawab Donghae. "Dan Kyu, bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu? Menakutkan!" ucap Donghae kembali.

"Hmm, dia akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi.." Kyuhyun yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Semoga berhasil sobat, ayo kita pergi.." ajak Donghae, merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung kau sudah tidur?" Kibum masuk kedalam kamar adik satu-satunya itu.

"Belum hyung, bahkan aku belum mengantuk.." jawab Yesung cepat.

"Hemm, mau hyung temani?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu kenapa tidak" Yesung tersenyum sangat manis.

Kibum berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya itu berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluk adiknya dengan sangat lembut membuat posisi se-nyaman mungkin.

"Sungie, hyung tak ingin kau terlalu akrab dengan namja tadi, mengerti?" tanya Kibum dengan mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu.

"Wae hyung? Aku ingin punya teman" Yesung tampak kecewa dengan penuturan Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau kau dimiliki siapapun karena kau hanya milikku selamanya. Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum akan selalu bersama menghadapi semuanya.." Kibum berujar dengan sepenuh hatinya sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam.

"Kau hanya milikku Sungie, bibir ini, pipi ini, dan tubuh ini hanya milik hyung tak ada yang lain.." Kibum mengelus setiap bagian yang disebutkannya tadi, bahkan dia masih mengelus kulit pinggang Yesung selanjutnya membawa Yesung keciuman basah yang panjang.

"Hyung kumohon jangan sekarang aku lelah.." Yesung melepas paksa bibirnya yang masih setia dikulum Kibum dengan beringas.

"Wae Yesung? Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Atau kau jatuh cinta dengan namja tadi hah?" Kibum membentak Yesung keras membuat Yesung tersentak dan takut.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya lelah.." jawab Yesung dengan menahan tangis.

"Mianhae changi, hyung tidak bermaksud membenakmu tadi, ne kau pasti lelah tidurlah.." Kibum menyesal membentak Yesung dan memeluk Yesung hangat menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

Tak peduli statusmu jika sudah cinta bisa apa lagi? Menolak? Atau membiarkan begitu saja? Ahh sepertinya keputusan salah telah diambil oleh Kim bersaudara itu.

Keputusan untuk saling mencintai walau mereka sedarah.

.

.

.

.

It's Hurt lanjut sesuai permintaan ^_^

Jika aku mendapat respon bagus dari kalian nanti malem aku lanjut chap 2 nya


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : It Hurts

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : KiSung KyuSung

Rating : T

Summary : Ketika semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan tak akan merubah apapun didunia ini semua masih sama hanya sedikit perbedaan yang dirasakan setelah penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya sinarnya juga mulai berlomba-lomba memasuki celah-celah rumah termasuk kamar namja manis yang masih terlelap dengan pelukan hangat dari namjachingunya, namjachingu? Haruskah aku menyebutnya namjachingu dari namja manis itu? Padahal dia tak lebih dari seorang hyung yang harusnya melindungi dongsaengnya, bukan mengajak berbuat kesalahan. Ya walau mereka saling mencintai tapi ini sangat salah dan mereka sudah membuat dosa yang besar sangat besar sehingga mereka melupakan status mereka, status bahwa mereka sedarah, dilahirkan dirahim yang sama dan kenyataan yang tidak bisa dirubahnya adalah mereka adalah kakak beradik yang menjalin cinta.

"Eh sudah pagi ya?" ujarnya melihat sinar yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, kamar dengan nuansa biru.

Yesung melihat disamping kanannya melihat hyungnya yang masih terlelap dengan tenang dia tersenyum melihat hyungnya perlahan jari-jari mungilnya mulai menyelusuri wajah tampan hyungnya. "Tampan.." ujarnya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku memang tampan Yesungie.." ujar suara berat yang diyakini adalah suara Kibum.

"Eh? Hyung sudah bangun ya? Hehe" ujar Yesung dengan tersenyum malu.

"Morning kissnya mana?" masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Aiish hyung, ayolah ini sudah siang aku nanti telat berangkat sekolah.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak mau mengantarkanmu.."

"Baiklah.." mengalah, Yesung mengalah perlahan dia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir hyungnya mengecupnya tapi baru dia mau menarik kepalanya tapi seperti biasanya tengkuknya selalu pegang dan didorong kedepan sehingga bukan kecupan lagi sekarang tapi disertai lumatan-lumatan ganas dari Kibum.

"Sudah hyung.."

"Ah, mian Yesungie hyung terbawa suasana.."

"Terbawa suasana apanya, aku mandi dulu hyung.."

"Kau memang selalu membuatku 'terbawa suasana' yesungie" ujar Kibum dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah Hae dia bersekolah disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Hem, kata Hyukkie si dia bersekolah disini.." jawab Donghae.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah disini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ya! Tidak usah segitunya Kyu, kau ini sudah lulus kuliah, kau mau sekolah lagi?" tanya Donghae tak suka dia mengaggap Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan.

"Tak apa-apa Hae, ini demi Yesung.."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku juga mau, nanti bisa ketemu Hyukkie setiap hari.." yah namanya saja sahabat pasti mereka sama saja -_-

"Kau lupa kalau appaku itu donatur sekolah ini..?" sekarang bukan senyuman lagi tapi seringai yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Jeniusss.."teriak Donghae layaknya anak kecil.

"Hae, bisakah kau terunkan volume suaramu itu? Kau membuatku malu" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk melihat semua orang menghadap pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke sekolah Yesung dan Eunhyuk dengan modal Kyuhyun tentunya. Siapa yang akan melawan Kyuhyun? Anak donatur sekolah ini? Mungkin mereka akan menolak jika memang mereka mau sekolah mereka ditutup dengan paksa.

"Aku ingin sekelas dengan siswa bernama Kim Yesung dan Lee Hyukjae.." ujar Kyuhyun diangguki Donghae.

"Baik Tuan, lewat sini.." ujar seorang guru mengantar Kyuhyun dan Donghae kekelas Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Sampai didepan pintu mereka masuk dan ditatapi kagum oleh teman sekelas barunya mungkin. Jangan lupakan kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghae itu sangat tampan. Point plus mereka berdua adalah tampan, pintar dan kaya dengan itu mereka bisa melakukan apa saja-pemikiran yang sungguh pendek menurutku-

"Silahkan kalian bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong.." ujar , Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan menuju bangku dibelakang Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sempat kaget melihat namjachingunya berada disekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Seingatnya Donghae itu sudah lulus perguruan tinggi dan sudah memengang perusahaan appanya. Tapi, mengapa dia berada disini? Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menanyakan secara langsung.

"Chagiya~~" ujar Donghae yang duduk dibelakang Eunhyuk dengan meniup-niup telinga belakang Eunhyuk.

'Ya! Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali..' ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati dan membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang dia inginkan dan tetap focus mengikuti pembelajaran.

"Dia sangat manis walau hanya dilihat dari belakang.." gumam Kyuhyun lirih dan tersenyum menatap tubuh belakang Yesung lurus.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Yesung.." sapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah kemudian duduk dibangku Hyukjae, beruntung Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah pergi ke kantin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sendiri.

"K-yu hyung.." ujar Yesung pelan, perlahan ingatannya kembali pada kata-kata Kibum tadi malam, Yesung buru-buru berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Maaf hyung aku ada janji.." ujar Yesung kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian pergi menyusul Yesung. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya.

"Sungie.. Sungie tunggu aku.." ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Yesung.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku Kyuhyun hyung.." ujar Yesung dengan menunduk.

"Wae? Aku ingin berteman denganmu.." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian dan menarik tangan Yesung keatas gedung.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka bahkan menggambil gambar mereka yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Mianhae Yesung.." ujar seseorang itu kemudian mengirimkan foto tersebut pada seseorang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kehidupan yang Kibum jalani, dengan telaten Kibum mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai atasan perusahaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, malah perusahaan yang Kibum jalani sekarang adalah perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Dimeja kerjanya hanya ada kertas-kertas dokumen, laptop, telephon dan juga ada sebuah foto yang menjadi hiburan Kibum dikala dia bosan. Kibum tersenyum memandang foto itu. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Yesung adiknya yang sangat dia cintai. Bukan cinta antara hyung dan dongsaeng, tapi melebihi itu.

Entah kapan perasaan itu timbul, yang pasti Kibum sangat mencintai Yesung. Dia tahu, dia salah dan sangat berdosa. Tapi, Kibum sendiri tidak dapat menghentikannya sama sekali. Terlebih Yesung juga mencintainya. Mereka berdua sama-sama melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan yang besar yang hanya mereka ketahui. Mereka berdua? Kurasa tidak!

Dreeeeeeeeeet

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphone yang terletak di samping foto tersebut. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Sungmin? Untuk apa Sungmin –orang kepercayaannya- menghubungi Kibum, dengan cepat Kibum mengambil handphonenya dan matanya membulat sempurna, aura ruangan ini menjadi beda, auranya menjadi panas.

"Brengsek!" Kibum menggeram marah entah pada siapa.

Kemudian Kibum menghubungi seseorang yang diyakini adalah Sungmin orang kepercayaannya.

"Cari tahu tentang namja itu!" ujar Kibum cepat langsung mematikan handphonenya dan menggeram marah, "Kita lihat saja nanti.." ujarnya menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kumohon jangan dekati aku.." ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai ke gedung atas.

"Wae? Aku menyukaimu Yesung sejak kita bertemu satu minggu yang lalu.." ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Andwae hyung! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Lupakan aku dan cari seseorang yang lain. Jangan menyukaiku jangan mencintaiku.." ujar Yesung kemudian berlari pergi.

Kyuhyun tertunduk jatuh, kenapa disaat dia mencintai seseorang, seseorang itu menolaknya? Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Dia bukan orang yang menerima apa adanya dia adalah orang yang apa diinginkannya harus terpenuhi.

"Kau, harus jadi milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah besar yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak lahir. Yesung tersenyum senang mendapati umma dan appanya sedang berada dimeja makan. Ummanya tersenyum dengan manis dan member isyarat Yesung agar mendekat padanya.

Yesung berlari kecil menghampiri ummanya dan memeluknya erat.

"I miss you Mom.."

"Miss you too Yesungie.." ujar Jaejoong dengan memeluk anak bungsunya erat.

"Kau tidak merindukan appa Sungie?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang membaca data perusahaannya.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian umma, appa.." ujar Yesung, kemudian Jaejoong menuntun Yesung duduk dikursinya.

"Kau tunggu disini chagi, umma sudah memasakan masakan kesukaanmu dan Kibum. Sebentar lagi Kibum akan sampai, kita makan bersama oke?" ujar Jaejoong dengan semangat yang dibalas anggukan Yesung tak kalah semangat pula.

Tak selang beberapa lama Kibum sampai kerumah dan langsung duduk dimeja makan. Kibum duduk didepan Yesung dan acara makan keluarga itu dimulai.

"Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan Kibum?" Tanya Yunho pada anak sulungnya.

"Baik, bahkan sangat baik.." ujar Kibum seperti biasa.

"Bagus, dan kau Yesung, disemester ini kau memperoleh peringkat berapa?" lanjut Yunho, kini giliran menghadap ke anak bungsunya.

"Aku mendapat peringkat dua appa.." ujar Yesung lirih, takut jika appanya marah. Yesung diharuskan mendapat peringkat pertama dan pertama dalam sekolahnya.

"Ke dua eoh? Kenapa peringkatmu turun? Kau tidak belajar?" ujar Yunho penuh penekanan. Ya seperti ini lah keadaan keluarga Yesung sebenarnya. Anak-anak yang dituntut untuk menjadi nomer satu, harus ini dan itu. Masa depan sudah ditentukan oleh sang appa.

"Aku belajar appa, kemarin aku hanya kurang konsentrasi. Aku berjanji disemester depan aku akan menjadi peringkat pertama.." ujar Yesung takut.

"Tidak berkonsentasi katamu? Apa yang membuatmu tidak berkonsentrasi?" Yunho masing menatap Yesung tajam.

"Yesung itu sakit appa. Jangan membentaknya, peringkat dua juga sudah bagus lagipula hanya selisih 0,5. Buat apa dipermasalahkan. Bahkan saat Yesung sakit appa dan umma hanya diam saja" ujar Kibum datar. "Aku selesai, ayo Yesung pergi jalan-jalan.." lanjut Kibum dengan menarik tangan Yesung pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada keheningan dimobil Kibum. Aura Kibum juga berbeda seperti biasanya, Yesung mendesah pelan, air matanya hampir tumbah dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Kibum tahu jika Yesung tidak bisa dibentak oleh appanya. Jika sekali dibentak, walau hanya bentakan ringan seperti tadi, Yesung akan menangis.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu." Ujar Kibum dingin.

Perlahan isakan Yesung keluar, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat wajahnya ketika menangis. Kibum menepikan mobilnya. Dia melirik Yesung dan tersenyum hangat, mengelus surai lembut Yesung dan membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan ne saeng? Semua tidak apa-apa.." ujar Kibum ditelinga Yesung.

"Tapi peringkatku turun hyung, appa pasti akan marah padaku.." Yesung masih menutup matanya enggan membuka mata indahnya.

"Jika appa marah, masih ada hyung yang akan selalu menyayangimu, saranghae Yesungie.." Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Yesung lama.

"Nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Putra dari Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu yaa.." ucap Kibum pada namja didepannya.

"Ne hyung, ku pikir namja itu tidak akan melepaskan Yesung begitu saja. Dia telah terjerat pesona Yesung." Ujar Sungmin santai dan meminum kopinya. "Kau harus melepaskannya hyung.." ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Melepaskan? Melepaskan siapa?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Yesung. Kau tahu hyung, hubungan seperti ini sangat salah. Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu tahu? Kau akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri dan Yesung pastinya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yesung tersakiti disini.." ujar Sungmin dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya Sungmin.." ujar Kibum tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, walau aku baru mengenalnya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, aku tidak peduli hubungannya dengan orang lain. Aku tidak peduli semua itu, yang harus kalian tahu aku akan memilikinya sendiri, walau harus melenyapkan orang lain.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kibum terus memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin, dia terus berfikir entah kenapa dia merasa salah kali ini. Yesung, waktu itu dia hanyalah makhluk polos yang tidak tahu apapun. Tapi, Kibum malah menjerumuskan adiknya membuat kesalahan.

Appa dan ummanya telah kembali ke Jepang. Kibum lebih suka seperti ini, hanya ada dirinya dirumah bersama Yesung dari pada ada orang tua mereka yang membuat Yesung dan dirinya tidak nyaman. Berada bersama orang tua mereka Yesung dan Kibum tidak merasakan kenyamanan seperti dulu.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar Kibum diketuk, kemudian masuklah namja manis dengan piama bermotif Kura-kura. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengisyaratkan Yesung agar mendekat padanya. Kibum memeluk Yesung dengan erat yang dibalas pelukan erat Yesung juga.

"Hyung, aku merasakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.." ujar Yesung.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Yesung. Hyung akan selalu disisimu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk.." ujar Kibum lirih.

"Tapi hyung, aku merasa… akan kehilangan..mu.." pelukan Yesung lepas, matanya memerah dan perlahan cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan hyung Yesung, karena hyung akan selalu dihatimu.." ujar Kibum kemudian memeluk Yesung erat.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu sebaiknya kita jangan dekati Yesung.." ujar Donghae dengan memdudukan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar.

"Dia itu anak Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dan aku melihat list catatan keluargamu, keluarga kalian memiliki masalah, dan ditambah lagi Yesung dan hyungnya itu saling mencintai.." jelas Luhan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak lama kemudian dia menyeringai dengan sorot mata penuh kemenangan, "Aku akan mendapatkan Yesung.."

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Donghae memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku gila karena Yesung.." Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tapi Kyuhyun bukannya menyarah dia malah makin gencar mendekati Yesung. Tidak peduli pada Donghae yang sudah memperingatkannya, tidak peduli dengan sikap Yesung yang terus menghindarinya, tidak peduli dengan Kibum yang selalu menatapnya tajam dan tidak peduli dengan keluarganya.

Seperti siang ini, Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendekati Yesung, dia semakin gencar dan Yesung tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Yesung hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kibum lebih cepat menjemputnya, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Yesung, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tidak nyaman bersamamu, dari awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekatiku hyung, dan tolong lepaskan aku. Buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu terhadapku, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu Kyu hyung.." jawab Yesung dengan segenap keberaniannya.

"Kau tahu Yesung, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku.. akan mendapatkanmu.." ujar Kyuhyun tidak kalah membuat Yesung semakin bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

"Bisakah kau jangan mengganggu adikku? Sudah lama kau mengganggunya, Yesung tidak nyaman karena itu.." suara berat itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tapi sayang aku sangat menyukai adikmu tuan Kim. Ku dengar Kim Kibum dulu adalah seorang pembalap liar yang selalu memenangkan kompetisi, benarkah tuan Kim?" Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi, entah apa dorongan hingga Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Yesung memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kibum dingin, dia bukan tipe orang yang bertele-tele.

"Maukah kau bertanding denganku? Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan Yesung dan siapa yang kalah harus menerimanya. Jika aku yang kalah aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati Yesung lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin menggeleng kuat.

"Jangan hyung kumohon, jangan masuk dunia itu lagi. Aku tidak akan memilihnya aku hanya untukmu hyung.." sakit, hati Kyuhyun mendengarnya, jelas dan sangat jelas sekali jika dia sudah di tolak oleh Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri enggan mengakui itu.

"Aku akan menerima tantanganmu dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengingkari janjimu itu, ayo Yesung kita pulang.." ujar Kibum dan pergi dengan menarik tangan adik sayangnya itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku Kim Kibum tidak akan pernah.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan memandang tajam punggung Kibum dan Yesung yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

.


End file.
